


If It Wasn't Obvious, I Love You

by thatfictho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kissing, M/M, i am rusty im sorry, leia and rey are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfictho/pseuds/thatfictho
Summary: Takes place after immediately after The Rise of Skywalker. Poe feels alone, and Finn proves to him that he is not.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	If It Wasn't Obvious, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in a long time. But like most finnpoe shippers I was super dissapointed by The Rise of Skywalker, but not at all surprised. So I thought it fixed it. This fic was definitely a long time coming, and I have had the ideas of how a canon finnpoe relationship would be built swirling around in my head for awhile now but finally got it all written down. Please enjoy!

Finn found Poe sitting against a tree, alone. Far away from the celebration. Out of everyone, Finn thought that Poe would have the most to celebrate. It was dark, and Finn could barely see him, but he could sense the relief that was washing over Poe, coming in waves so strong it threatened to swallow him. Sometimes Finn forgot how long Poe had been in this war. He had lost more people than any of them. Whatever was going on in Poe’s head right now felt private, and he didn’t want to intrude. What he had to say could wait another day. Or weeks. 

“Buddy just come over here,” Poe said, amusement evident in the way that he laughed when he said it. As Finn got closer to Poe, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could tell that Poe had been crying. Over what he wasn’t sure. There wasn’t really a shortage of options. It could be that his close friend and squadron member had just died. It could be Leia. It could be everything. It would be harder to think of a reason for Poe to not be crying.

Wordlessly, Finn sat down next to Poe. There was so much to say, but Finn had never been good at voicing his emotions. That was something that they snuffed out of you early on as a stormtrooper. Obviously, that changed when he met Poe, Rey, and Rose. They all felt things at a capacity that he could not imagine. When he first started experiencing it himself it had been overwhelming. The love that he could feel for his friends, and this cause, was unnerving, and something that he was still learning to control. 

What he felt for Poe was strong. The only thing that could hold a candle to it was what he felt for Rey. But those were two completely different feelings. The bond he had with Rey was deeper than friendship, but nowhere near romantic. He knew that the Force had brought them together for a purpose. They were meant to learn from each other, and save the galaxy together. She awoke the part of him that was Force sensitive. With Poe, he felt like an individual. He had given him a choice. The ability to be a person, and not just a cog in the machine that had been the First Order. Being with Poe, loving Poe, was his own choice. 

As he sat down next to Poe, he tried to think about a way to express what he was thinking. More accurately, what he had been thinking since they had met. Poe was staring up at the sky. He was smiling now, but his eyes were still sad, and the sadness seemed more genuine than the smile. The smile appeared to be more for Finn’s benefit. It dawned on Finn how much Poe did for him. Flying him around the galaxy, usually to find Rey. Fixing his jacket. For once, he desperately wanted to be the one that helped Poe, but the amount of anguish he sensed in the man he loved was something he could not begin to fathom. They had won the war. They had won for the people that they cared about. Finn had won for Poe. There was no reason to feel hopeless anymore.

“How’s the party?” Poe asked, not making eye contact with Finn. 

Finn shrugged, “Would be better if you were there.” 

Poe sighed, and shifted so that he was now facing Finn. “Leia used to tell me stories about the celebration after the Battle of Endor. How happy she was. I thought that when it happened for us, if we won, I would feel the same way,” Poe paused, seemingly choking back tears. “But I don’t. I always pictured her here with us.”

“Poe-” Finn started to say, but he cut him off. 

“I miss her Finn,” Poe admitted. “I know she hasn’t even been gone that long, but it’s just not fair. She should be here, she deserves to be here.” Finn looked down, and Poe’s fists were clenched at his side, and when he looked back up at his face his eyes were closed. It was like he had started a whole new war inside his own head. That was something they had in common. In one way or another, this war was the only thing that both of them had ever known. Finn understood what that could do to someone’s mind.

“She is here,” Finn assured him, and Poe rolled his eyes.

“Finn I understand that you’re trying to make me feel better, but I want her to be actually here. Not just in my heart or whatever,” Poe said. 

“No Poe, I know that she is here,” by the look on Poe’s face, he could tell that the other man was still skeptical. Finn sighed, catching his lower lip between his teeth, anxious to tell Poe what he had learned about himself. “I have been meaning to tell you, but, I’m force sensitive, at least I think I am, and I don’t know how to explain it, but I can feel her. I know that she is with us.”

“Are you serious?”Poe asked, and Finn worried that he had ruined everything. He knew that Poe had a bad experience with force users after Kylo had tortured him. If it came down to it, Finn knew he would go to the ends of the galaxy to prove to Poe that he would never hurt him.

“Yes,” Finn replied. “Is that okay?”

“Buddy,” Poe smiled, and Finn instantly felt lighter as the weight he had been carrying lifted off his shoulders. “You’re amazing.”

Before Finn could speak, Poe’s hands were cupping his face and all Finn could think was _kriff not again_. Not because Finn did not want to kiss Poe, but because this was not the plan. Finn was going to be the one to kiss him this time. Every single time before this, Poe had always been the one to initiate a kiss. There was the kiss before Finn went to Canto Bight. That had been his first kiss, but it had been so quick that there had been little room for error on Finn’s part. He had pulled Finn into an empty corridor, simply asked if he could kiss him, and Finn had nodded in response, probably too enthusiastically. Then he kissed him again on the Falcon after they fled Crait. There had been the last and most recent kiss after they narrowly escaped the Star Destroyer stationed outside Kijimi. Each kiss always ended with hushed proclamations of love, and promises of “after the war”. Now that it was over, Finn had wanted to be the one to kiss Poe. He wanted to assure Poe that everything was finally going to be okay. So Finn reacted the only way his brain would let him, he pushed Poe away. 

“I’m sorry,” Poe exclaimed. If someone passing by was to judge the interaction the two of them were having just by the way that Poe was looking at Finn, they would assume that Finn had just punched Poe in the face. “I just thought that-”

Finn instantly felt guilty. He still had one hand flat on Poe’s chest, so he used the same hand to take a handful of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. Poe did not react at first, tense and hesitant beneath him, but eventually gave in, bringing a hand to the back of Finn’s neck. They stayed like that for a while. For once the kiss was unhurried, slow and lazy, they were living in the moment they had been yearning for since almost the minute they met, occasionally breaking away because Finn could not stop smiling. During one of these breaks Poe backed away, but reached out to take Finn’s hand in his

“If it wasn’t obvious,” Poe said, “I love you.”

“Yeah I kind of figured,” Finn joked, using his thumb to trace circles on the top of Poe’s hand. “Kind of embarrassing for you. What’s everyone going to do when they find out their General is soft?”

Poe smiled, “Well I guess it’s a good thing they have two Generals then.”

“Nope that’s not going to work, because he loves you too,” Finn explained, before surging forward to kiss away the cocky smirk that had formed on the pilot’s face. When their lips met, this time with a passion that Finn had never experienced, it dawned on Finn that they could do this whenever they wanted now. Things could be normal, and he was definitely looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I suck at endings so bad??? If you liked it please go ahead and leave a kudos or even a comment. I absolutely love getting comments, the validation is much needed. I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots but I have never been the most consistent fic writer. I am also considering going back in finishing some fics I abandoned or promised to write more of but never did. Until next time!


End file.
